


[帝弥雷特] Roses speak for me

by inesairness



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, 帝弥雷特 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inesairness/pseuds/inesairness
Summary: 你问我爱你有多深？
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 16





	[帝弥雷特] Roses speak for me

王宫里前夜辞退了一个年纪不大的侍女，听说手脚不干净，总管可怜她年幼孤苦，不忍苛责，只让人打包行李回家。区区小事，没有人在意，陛下本人更是毫无知觉。大司教隔日来做早祷，眼睛微微往房间一扫，难得开次尊口，问陛下那个面熟的小丫头哪儿去了。

陛下一脸茫然，像是压根不记得有这个人。大司教追问新来的侍女，这才知道人正在房间里哭哭啼啼的收拾行李。陛下本不在意，谁料大司教硬要去见那丫头，陛下只好派人去唤，一张英俊的脸阴沉的有点吓人。

小侍女被带到御前，一看到大司教，扑通一声坐地上哭出了一堆鼻涕，求陛下不要赶她走。

“既然是求我，能不能不要只对着我老师说话，不是学了基本礼节吗？”

被尊敬的陛下拿话噎了，小女仆转过头，抽抽搭搭不敢答。大司教蹲在她身边，又是摸头又是擦脸，逼着陛下叫来总管，稍一盘问，便得知了真相。

原来是总管发现陛下卧房的花瓶里多了一朵白色的蔷薇花。如果是应季的六月还好蒙混，可现在都隆冬了，依然日日如此，也不知到底是从哪一天开始的。花出现的蹊跷，总管认为又有人觊觎陛下枕头旁的位置，一经查证揪出犯人，便要将人赶走。

陛下听后哑然，他竟然对发生自己寝宫内的血雨腥风毫无察觉。大司教给那小侍女擦眼泪，问她：

“你喜欢陛下吗？”

“喜欢。”

陛下似是大怒，嘴唇蠕动却不敢吱声，像一只找不到发火理由的软脚虾。大司教久经君王怒火，早已无所畏惧，接着问：

“喜欢陛下什么地方？”

小侍女歪头认真思考，大司教像个尽职的老师在一旁循循善诱：

“是喜欢陛下帅气，强大，武术高明；还是陛下品行纯善，待人宽厚；又或是陛下笑话讲的好？”

小侍女随着大司教的话一下一下的点头，再想了一会，如实回答：

“喜欢陛下这儿干活不累，白天有裙子穿，睡觉盖厚被子，早上喝奶晚上吃肉，下午茶还有软绵绵的蛋糕。求求陛下不要赶莉莉走，莉莉一定好好干活，使劲擦地。”

陛下本想发一通没有缘由的火，但见大司教被这小侍女一番话逗的笑了，只得灭烟掐苗，将酿在心口快要烧死他的那把火压下。再瞧那小丫头不过十二三岁，鼻子头哭的红草莓似的，天真和傻气从头发根里直往外冒。

“白蔷薇香气助眠，我想她没有恶意，就留下这孩子吧。”

“我请求陛下。”大司教浇上最后一瓢水，陛下发不出火，点头答应了。

他总是答应。

往后陛下卧室的花瓶里就多了一只安静沉默的白蔷薇。大司教特别喜欢这种花，教会和王宫的花房一年四季都有种植。大司教常摘下新鲜的花，拿来泡茶、装饰房间，或赠与陛下。偶尔也会做些晒干的，制成书签或塞进枕头里，书签送给陛下，枕头却自己留着用。

陛下攒了厚厚的一摞书签，从没告诉任何人，他很想要那只枕头。

这丫头一定是从王宫的花房摘来花，也许因此碰见大司教。陛下以小人之心度女子之腹，已然认定那小侍女曾是如何一番讨巧卖乖，才让老师替她说了情——事情过去一周了，陛下仍念念不忘，不幸被邀请一同进餐的戈迪耶公爵哀求道：

“你能不能，至少在吃饭的时候，收起那副表情。”

什么表情？陛下一脸茫然，同样不幸被邀请的伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵十分生气：

“自己去镜子里看！”

饭后，陛下在走廊的镜前仔细端详自己，（婉拒了午餐邀请的）大司教碰巧路过，大方评价道：

“别看了，尊颜一如既往的帅气完美。”

陛下非常高兴。

漫长的冬季终于接近尾声，今年芙朵拉大陆传统的春日祭典将在法嘉斯神圣王国举行。陛下邀请大司教一同参加春日祭，大司教提醒陛下，祭典一周他们都得陪同各国的领主贵族，不可能有自己的游玩时间。

陛下不太高兴，大司教送给他一袋制好的白蔷薇茶，以示同情。

等到了春日祭，不知巧合还是刻意，大司教和陛下都挤出了半日空闲。然而大司教被邻国皇帝提前一步登门抢走，陛下只能去陪兴致高涨的同盟领主，一路上脸色又黑又绿。同盟领主觉得好玩（他什么都觉得好玩），故意打听：

“还是铁板一块，软硬撒泼打滚都不吃？”

陛下默默点头，收到库洛德的大声嘲笑，和他稍后赔罪用的贸易协议。

成双成对的春日祭，陛下晚间戚戚然独身回宫，逮住了正要离去的大司教，将人按在墙上。大司教临危不惧，脸上依旧没什么表情，被尊贵的陛下圈在墙角逼问，倒是很放松，不忘问候礼节：

“晚上好。”

陛下反而局促起来，与大司教低语半晌，摆出一副要干大事的架势，然而问的无非是午餐、祭典，骑士团事务云云。大司教有问有答，脸上的表情却分明在质问陛下：没有什么要紧的事我可以走了吗？

“我命人在书房做了个传送阵，以后你不必费神……”

大司教点头，表情柔和了一些，陛下仿佛被迷惑，忍不住追问：

“三年前我在酒会后说的话，你还记得吗？”

大司教称尚有公务未办，匆匆逃走。

伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵找到陛下，依然十分生气。

“你应该知道神圣王国是政教分离体制吧。”

陛下点头，脸色不善，伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵与他相遇在演武场，只差人手一把武器，他们就可以打起来了。

“希尔凡那个傻逼竟然和我开玩笑，说可惜老师不是女人，不然……但我想你不至于也像他一样蠢吧。”

陛下点头，目光四下寻找摆放木制武器的架子，谁把那玩意收起来了？

“又不是小孩子，撒娇也要适可而止。你现在的做法，除了困扰之外，还能给老师带去什么？就算老师真的对你……他也不会回应的！虽然很不想这么说，但你还是趁早死心吧。”

这天下午，陛下和伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵在演武场进行了一场久违的比试，两人对外皆称非常尽兴，自己可能不小心下了点重手。

三年前，继位大典前一周，他的老同学们为他举办了一场“饯别酒会”。大概是下定决心告别“帝弥托利”，迎接尊贵的“国王陛下”。连老师也从遥远的北境赶回，带着风雪和未愈的寒疾闯入大厅。意外之喜，他们实在是过于高兴，一不小心把老师灌醉了。

酒会结束后，失去自理能力的老师被交给了主犯之一的帝弥托利。菲利克斯本是极力反对，可惜他那会儿走路只能走八字，最后被女孩子们押送上马车，一群人临走前希尔凡还朝他挤眉弄眼。

老师被他带到卧房，恭敬的安置在那张睡了二十多年的床榻。他手脚仿佛不是自己的，摸完头发摸鼻子，倒水时差点左脚拌右脚摔在地上。老师倒是睡的香甜，陷落在他昨夜用过的被褥里，头发在枕头上散开如鸟羽。

他大着胆子，摸了摸老师的头发：

“老师？”

老师不愧是老师，尽管醉的人事不知，还能回应自己的学生：

“嗯，迪米*……”

他的心脏在肋骨后面狂跳，往下往左往右都找不到出口，只能朝嗓子眼里蹦。

“老师，你知道神圣王国第八世国王诺罗敦·布雷达德吗？”

“嗯。”

“如果我也成为像他一样的国王，将自己的一生奉献给国家，不娶妻，不生子，老师觉得怎么样？”

老师翻了个身，后背对着他，过了一会，似乎已经迷糊的声音响起：

“你应当像你父亲一样……”

他脱口而出：“可是我对老师。”

我对你……

老师没有再回应，他只听到轻轻的，象征睡眠的鼾声。

02

新任的陛下哪里都好，唯一可以被拿来当做话题的，也只有他那个神奇的寝宫。听说管家是个老八婆，每隔一阵子就有女人被扫地出门。又听说侍女们平日的轮换比城墙兵还勤快，像是生怕有人眼珠里藏着毒咒，多看一眼便能要了陛下的命似的。

事出有因，陛下继位三年仍未娶妻，贵族家的女儿们排着队送进宫，又被陛下编好号原样还回去。三年了，别说一个半个王子公主了，连一点靠谱的桃色蜚语都没有。还有爱开玩笑的，说陛下床上甚至没有多余的枕头，哪位公主想爬上去，还得自备一只。

民众们白瞪眼干着急，只恨先王先后逝世的早，无人耳提面命的叮嘱陛下婚事。也有机灵的，跑去教会嘀嘀咕咕，指望这点“民意”能传进大司教耳朵里。

大司教英明神武，开始有意无意的为陛下引荐教会的年轻女学生，美名曰学级交流会。陛下倒是配合，换上一身戎装，还没等几个女学生脸上的红晕褪去，将人拎小鸡似的带到演武场，比划了一下午剑术。

几个女孩脸蛋挂灰衣服蹭土，挤成一团缩在演武场中央，其中一个憋眼泪憋的脸都红了。大司教可怜学生，只得亲自下场招惹陛下，一边过招一边把学生们挡在身后，像只护崽的鸡妈妈。两人越打越来劲，陛下难得开怀，让大司教下次多带几个学生过来观摩。

观摩。

大司教哭笑不得，不留神被陛下掀翻在地，双手被反制，髋骨关节压在陛下膝下，浑身动弹不得。陛下得意的像只扑到鸟的山猫，俯首在这只鸟儿耳边呓语许久，才在学生们的哀求下放开他们的老师。

虽然第一次学级交流会没有单方面达成目的，但教会的入学人数在接下来的几年里达到了一个可怕的数字。大司教既要管理学校，又要参与教内大小事务，抽空还得去陛下那里当参谋，恨不得发明一套分身术才好。有一年王城爆发疫病，又赶上边境匪乱，大司教不堪劳累，在那个连绵可怕的冬季病倒了。

陛下彼时出访帝国，尽管大司教亲笔书信称身体已好转，切勿挂心云云，陛下仍然忧心忡忡，日夜无法安眠。等到回程，才被允许得知大司教的病情，快马赶到边境时，王宫传出急报：

大司教病重，请陛下尽快。

同行的莫利纳洛将军向边防军借来飞龙，陛下驭龙急行三日，直落教会中庭，险些被不知情的塔兵射中脑袋。冬季降下沉重的雪，坠在枯黄的草地上没有一点声音。陛下踩过积雪，飞奔上旋梯，在大司教房门前被教会士兵拦下。

陛下，大司教命令我们，不能让您，让您进去。

为首的士兵吓得簌簌发软，几乎拦不住这头凶狮。阻拦的人里有陛下熟悉的面孔，是旧日的老师、同学，还有教会的神官们。他们拖住神圣王国尊贵的陛下，用手扯紧他的衣角，架起他的四肢。有人在骂他，有人流下眼泪哀求他，眼泪落在他手背是冰冷的，但国王的心更加哀痛。

他们出现在这里，不是为了阻止我。

他们是为了，为了见老师最后一……

法嘉斯的君主撕去衣袖，竟然用牙齿咬人，像一头失去管教的野兽。最后他一脚踢开守在门边的可怜的戈迪耶公爵，冲进大司教房内。

卧房窗帘紧闭，蜡烛和壁炉燃烧着明亮吓人的光，大司教陷在堆起来的羽绒枕头里，急促又细弱的呼吸声仿佛飘在半空中，又降落在他鼻息间。

他呼出一口紧憋多时的哽咽，再重重吸进来，变成了眼泪。

大司教，他的老师，永远灼烧他的那团火焰——还没有熄灭。

老师早已被门外的动静吵醒，似乎早也知道他会闯进来，正在艰难的呼吸间隙叹着气：

“不是说了，不能进来。”

他听到老师的斥责，只能在心里认错。他看着老师，却发现那双眼睛异常的明亮，不知道是烛光造成的错觉，还是人在生命尽……

闭嘴，不准想。他命令自己，如今连想一想都是无限大的罪恶。他那么厉害的老师，跟随他一次又一次趟过战场的老师，没有死在敌人的刀剑，或是巨兽的利爪下。只是一场小小的热病，竟然妄图夺走他。要知道，老师曾经劈开一无所有的天空，回到他身边，他绝不会，绝不能，在这里就……

他几乎扑向老师的病榻，汹涌燃烧的情感烧着他的后脚跟，把他一下子按倒在那个人脚下。老师的眼睛里聚着责备，担忧，和一缕掠过池底的惊慌。真有趣，居然有比死亡更让老师感到不安的东西。那个“东西”是他吗？

“好了，看够了，快点出——”

“我不走。”

“病会传染，胡闹也，要有个，限度。”

“不走。”

“你以为自己还是小孩子吗！”

老师的声音突兀断掉，像一片毫无预兆的落叶。他抱住老师颤抖的躯体，好热，即使隔着冬服的布料，依然向他传来可怕的热度，老师的胸腔，正在发出奇怪的声音，侧耳仔细听的话，察觉那是一股不详的悲鸣。

他抱紧他的老师。传染，病痛，死亡，他才不在乎。如果老师都不在了，他还有什么在乎的。

你不要死，不要死好不好？别的其他怎么样都无所谓，只这一件事情，我会听老师的话，做好该做的事情。老师不明白我的心意也没关系，若是想装一辈子糊涂，我就陪老师一起。但是你不可以死啊，不可以丢下我。

他恍惚间感觉自己的嘴巴一张一合，听到那孩子般任性的祈求，只言片语的，穿透耳骨返回他心里。再是恍惚间，有人捧起他湿漉漉的脸颊，老师的手好温暖，但一想到这温度来自即将带走老师的恶病，他无法感到宽慰。

“帝弥托利，嘿，把头抬起来。”

有多久了？多久没有听见老师这样的声音，仿佛他还可以当老师羽翼下的一只雏鸟，尽情的诉说叽叽喳喳的爱意与依恋，由着老师迁就自己。一块沾满药草味道的布料蒙上他口鼻，手指撩开他的头发，停留在那里，像一团轻柔跳动的火焰。因为过于虚弱，老师的手臂、手腕，指尖一并颤抖着，仍然设法帮他戴好口罩。

“别摘了。”

老师的嘱咐，他连连点头，像个听话又害怕被赶出去的孩子，紧紧抱住他的老师。

“不要怕，不要怕，迪米，老师会好起来的。”

老师不再赶他走，没有人敢进来驱走他。他感受着那双温暖的手一下一下拍在后背上，像斥责，又像是不忍心。菲利克斯说的没错，他不是小孩子了，但他还想向这个人撒娇。

“别怕。”直到昏睡过去前，老师没有停止安慰他。

他还是很怕。

03

英明神武的阿德剌斯忒亚帝国皇帝听闻大司教染病，在法嘉斯国王辞行时派出一队医师随行。无奈国王陛下跑得太快，一过边境更是连马蹄印都找不着，幸好有可靠的莫利纳洛将军守在边境线，护送医师队伍于三日后抵达教会。

艾黛尔派来的这批医师和其他人不同，比起白魔法，他们更擅长药物治疗。随行的马车装着些瓶瓶罐罐和古怪仪器，一路上因为急行军碰坏了不少，一个个心疼的恨不得掉眼泪。好在职业素养还是过硬的，药草配合法术治疗一周后，大司教的病情开始好转。

国王陛下给他的义姐写去一份洋洋洒洒的感谢信，收信人看完后说“太恶心了”，发誓这辈子不会再碰第二遍。

大司教病愈期间，陛下恨不得将王宫直接搬来教会。不过实施起来不是什么难事，这位陛下不讲究吃穿，给个枕头就能睡，只要有一间宽阔温暖的书房供他使用，偶尔直接睡在书堆上也是可以的。

陛下赖在教会的第三周，大司教一经确认自己能够下床走动，立刻挥舞着木剑将尊贵的陛下赶回王宫。陛下心里十二万倍的委屈，只得命人快快提升传送阵的效率，最好能供他天天用，随时随地想用就用。

伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵被催的狠了，背地里没少称陛下为：那头山猪。

春夏秋冬，季节交替，一转眼到了六月，花冠节将至。空气里弥漫着潮湿与暑热，午后令人格外困顿想睡。陛下这几日公务繁忙，在一个大雨初歇的午后，手撑着脸，歪在书桌前打起了瞌睡。

——雨季将至，女神怜惜白蔷薇，不忍其被击落，便摘下编成花环，赠予爱人。

他恍惚间梦回学校，一个同样潮湿的午后，教室外新修剪的草坪散发着清香，老师抱着一大摞刚摘下的白蔷薇走进来，肩头的披风被雨水打湿。

这些花平时种在花房之外，第一场大雨来临之前，教会的老师和神官们效仿花冠节的传说摘下白蔷薇，但又不知道怎么用掉这么多花。老师被迫领走属于他的“份额”，只好带过来让学生们想办法。

雅妮特说女生寝室已经快被白蔷薇淹没了，请老师给男生们吧。菲利克斯要拿这些花来练剑，老师竟然有些心动。希尔凡倒是愿意接收，可惜没人理睬他。

最后老师想出了一个奇怪的点子，都怪菲利克斯。

桌椅被移到角落，他们围成一圈站好，每个人领到一把剪去刺茎白蔷薇。老师站在中央出题，一旦有人知道答案，就要大喊“我知道”，然后把手中的白蔷薇掷向老师。不是每个掷花的人都必须说出答案，老师一手拿书一手持剑，按照菲利克斯说的“练剑方法”，如果谁的花被他挥剑斩中，又说不出答案的话，就得上前来替换老师的位置。

多么轻松愉快的玩法，等他们兴致勃勃的围成一圈站好，老师才慢吞吞补充道：

“此次测试分数计入平时成绩。”

除雅妮特之外全员抗议，然而来不及了，老师已经在念第一道题目，而雅妮特已经举起了手中的花。

后来，后来发生了什么？他记得那天菲利克斯走出教室时浑身都是白蔷薇瓣的碎屑，还被取了个暂时的外号：蔷薇杀手。

老师呢？他当时玩得太过投入，隐约记得老师被他砸中过一两次，老师那时候笑着没有举剑或躲开，只是往他的方向多看了一眼。

他手一滑，脑袋猛地往下沉，从小憩的梦中清醒过来。

名为莉莉的小侍女趴在地上，一旁是他特意为老师准备的传送阵，那中间躺着一枝沾着露水的白色蔷薇。

大概是没料到他会突然醒来，小侍女瞪圆了眼睛，惊恐的浑身发抖。他愤怒又好奇的打量着这丫头，等她解释。

然而莉莉在他面前抖了好一会之后，嘴巴一瘪，凄凄惨惨的低头抹起眼泪。没办法，看来得由他亲自“审问”。

“花是哪儿来的？”

他明知故问，这个传送阵只连通着陛下和大司教的书房，要么是这丫头从王宫里摘来送给大司教的，要么——一个大胆的猜想在他思绪后方跃跃欲跳，他过于胆怯，不敢不仔细确认。

莉莉咀嚼着自己的嘴唇，经他催促再三，向女神发誓一定会保密之后，才道出真相。

花来自教会的花房，大司教亲手种下，浇水施肥松土，于盛开之时摘下。有时用传送阵，有时亲自带过来，交到名为莉莉的小侍女手中，再由她偷偷插进陛下卧房的花瓶里。

一年四季，三百六十五天，日日如此。

“你们，老师做这件事，多久了？”

莉莉歪头想了一下，说她进王宫比较晚，这项工作才做了一年不到。在她来之前曾有一位侍女协助大司教作案，大约做了两年左右，可惜被管家赶走，这才有了她的空缺。

三年。

他的心狂跳起来，声音潮水般从他耳畔涌过。一开始是雅妮特的声音，清脆甜美的，像一瓣刚切好的苹果。接着英谷莉特、梅尔塞德斯，更多女孩子的声音加入，然后男生的声音沉入其中，希尔凡又在怪叫。

我知道，我知道。我知道！

他们一齐朝老师大喊，向他掷去刚摘下的白蔷薇。其中一枚落在老师后颈，露水沾湿了发尾，老师没有发现，又或者，只是在等他来取？

——我知道。

老师从未亲口说出的话，他终于听见了。

半个小时后，不知怎么得到消息的大司教出现在陛下书房内。

两人在房内彻谈许久，出来的时候，大司教面色潮红，气喘吁吁。不知情的还以为二人方才在书房里打了一架。

不过动静的确不小呢。

  


  


END

===

陛下：届不到届不到。  


大司教：知道了闭嘴。

  


*1.Dimmy算是Dimitri的昵称吧，个人癖好，就是超——想听贝老师喊大狮子：DimmyDimmyDimmy


End file.
